Oblivion
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Marlene ran faster, she ran for the boundary line where she knew she could apparate safely. She feared that if she stopped, she would sink to her knees and never get up again. She had to keep going, she had to honour her family by living even if it caused her excruciating pain. Marlene McKinnon was a survivor, and she had to act like one. So she ran. Two shot. For ReillyJade.
1. Part 1

**For**: Marliusblackinnon, who provided the prompt. Also for reillyjade for GGE 2014.

**Warnings**: Graphic character death,

**Pairing**: Blackinnon

**Note**: As this fic is divided into two parts, it'll uploaded as a two shot :)

* * *

**Oblivion**

_Every now and then, the stars align,_

_Boy and girl meet by the great design,_

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

**Lucky ones, Lana Del Rey.**

* * *

There were screams. Cries for mercy echoed in the crumbling building. Taunting laughter rang in her ears, over, and over, and over again. Marlene watched her family fall like dominoes; hearing the strangled screams abruptly stop; hearing the thud of a body falling to the ground; feeling another tear gently roll down her ashen face. Fireworks of red and green flashed in her peripheral vision, blurring with the ever present white of the Death Eaters's masks.

_**Scream. Thud. Laughte**r._

Marlene's little sister, Maisie, was the first to go. Only seventeen years old, she hadn't even finished Hogwarts yet. Now she was dead. Her mother screamed out in pain, begging for the lives of her children, begging for mercy she knew they did not have. She begged for them to take her instead.

_**Scream. Thud. More laughter**._

Maryse McKinnon was pressed against the wall, bound by ropes, forced to watch the brutal destruction of her family, one by one, child by child, life by life, knowing that no matter how hard she tried nothing she could do would save them. No amount of pleading would melt the ice that surrounded the murderers steel hearts. It was the worst kind of torture possible.

The violent screams of Max, Maisie's twin, blurred with the sound of Maryse's as he withered under the cruciatus. Marlene felt a presence at her back, and realised it was her eldest brother, Marc. She was frozen in shock, staring at the blood that now graced the floor. He was yelling something at her, but she couldn't hear. He shoved her, none too gently, out of the way as a curse flew over her head. It was enough to snap her out of her stupor.

Curses were flying everywhere, Marlene didn't know who fired what. Those who weren't incapacitated or dead were fighting, but the McKinnon's were outnumbered, and they knew it.

They refused to give up, the screams intensified, the blood thickened, the laughter got louder and the thuds more frequent. But still they did not stop, the Gryffindor spirit was alive and strong.

_**Scream. Thud. Laughter.**_

Marlene could hear the desperate pleas of her heavily pregnant sister, Maria, begging for the life of her young daughter. She could hear the mocking tone in the disembodied voice that imitated her pleas. Maria screamed louder. The tears down Marlene's face had stopped rolling gently, and now they fell unashamedly in a waterfall like torrent. Marc was still at her back, they were both firing off the first curse that came to mind in an attempt to stop this horrific tragedy unfolding.

Marlene's ears rang with the sound of screams; they ran with the chilling sound of the cold, seductive but unsettling voice laughing. It washed over her like an ice cold way, chilling her to the bone and it made her feel like she would never be warm again. The sound reverberated around the room, echoing through Marlene's head over and over again. It would play like a broken record for the rest of her life.

One by one, her family members dropped to the floor like china dolls. Fragile, easily broken, like toys. But they didn't go down without a fight, the McKinnon' had too much Gryffindor pride to be so easily defeated. Littered all over the blood red floor were not only the bodies of Marlene's family, but the black cloaks and white masks of several of the Death Eaters. All that was left of the once proud and strong family was Marc and Marlene. Like the McKinnon's, there were only a few Death Eaters left.

Marlene knew she was going to die. She knew Marc was going to die. Even if they managed to take out the rest of the Death Eaters, Voldemort himself was here. She was good, one of the best duellers in her year, and so was Marc. But even together they had no hope of getting out of this alive. Another tear trickled down her cheek. Marlene didn't wipe it away. She wasn't ashamed. Crying didn't make you weak; it was something her father taught her at an early age. Marlene steeled herself; she used the pain to drive her. She stood back to back with Marc, firing spells left, right and centre. Voldemort stood back and watched, he was still laughing.

Between the two of them, Marlene and Marc managed to take out most of the Death Eaters, but they were fighting a losing battle. Marc had a gash just under his rib cage, and if he didn't get medical attention soon he would bleed out. He was using the last of his strength to stay on his feet, arms out, shielding his baby sister. Protecting people had always been Marc's strength, he was endlessly noble and always putting others' first, especially people he considered family. Their father had died when Marlene was younger, and he'd quickly adopted the role of a father figure.

The remaining Death Eaters moved aside as Voldemort came forward. The whole room felt like a freezer, his presence caused the temperature of the room to plummet.

"How very noble," he drawled, his smooth, velvety voice was seductive in a deadly way. "How very noble that you would stand in front of your sister. Protecting her until the very end. You fought valiantly, but now it is time to move aside. You could join me, your talent is admirable."

Marc's legs were shaking; he was almost leaning backwards on Marlene now. He spat at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort chuckled; it was almost an inhuman sound. Filed with malice, and so much hate the sound of it made Marlene feel physically sick.

Marc was close enough to Marlene that he could whisper a message in her ear before Voldemort turned his attention back to him. Marlene gave an almost imperceptible nod. Voldemort's voice once again commanded the attention of the room.

"As you wish."

With a twirl of his wand, Marc was forcibly moved out of the way, and held by the one remaining Death Eater. Voldemort turned his icy stare on him. He spoke slowly, and hatred and pleasure at what was about to happen filled every single word.

"You may have the pleasure of watching me take the life of your sister right before your eyes. You do not defy Lord Voldemort and not suffer the consequences." Voldemort's face twisted into a sick smile, and Marlene shivered. "Do not worry," Voldemort smiled a sick smile. "I will make this as painful as possible."

Marlene took a breath. She was sure this was going to be her final moments. She thought of Sirius, and the life they were going to have together when the war was over. She was going to marry him, they were going to dance the rest of their lives to the beat of the Beatles. They were finally going to get a happily ever after. Now they never would. Marlene thought of James and Lily, her closest friends, and Harry, her Godson. She would never get to see him grow up. Marlene pictured Remus, with his amused smile and Peter who proved that looks can be deceiving by successfully becoming an Animagus and defying every rumour that he wasn't smart. Another tear rolled down her cheek for everything that she could have had, but now never would.

Voldemort slowly aimed his wand at Marlene. He said the words with great care, as if he were savouring their taste.

"Crucio."

_**Scream. Thud. Laughter**._

But it wasn't Marlene's body that fell to the floor. It was Marc's. He'd broken free of his captor, finding strength from somewhere, and he took the curse.

Marlene didn't have time to be in shock; that would come later. The words of her brother echoed through her mind.

_'If you get the chance, run. Don't look back. Apparate out if you can, the wards are down in the grounds. Whatever you do, don't look back. I love you Marls.'_

Marlene did as she was told, using Voldemort's surprise as he found himself torturing Marc not her as an opportunity to run.

She wanted so desperately to stay, she wanted to fight. Kill them all for what they did her her family. She wanted to save Marc, endlessly brave and noble and self sacrificing Marc. Why did he have to push her away? It should be her in his place. Marlene could still hear his screams, endlessly ricoshaying around her mind, burned into her memory. Abruptly his screams cut off. Marlene ran faster, she ran for the boundary line where she knew she could apparate safely. She feared that if she stopped, she would sink to her knees and never get up again. She had to keep going, she had to honour her family by living even if it caused her excruciating pain. Marlene McKinnon was a survivor, and she had to act like one. So she ran.


	2. Part 2

Every now and then, the stars align

Boy and girl meet by the great design

Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?

Lucky ones, Lana Del Rey.

* * *

Fourteen years later, the pain was still there. James and Lily were dead, Sirius was a traitor and not a day went by when Marlene didn't think that maybe if she had been there, things could've been different. Maybe she would've spotted the signs that Sirius was a traitor. Maybe she would've been able to save them. It's ridiculous, she knew. It wasn't her fault, and rationally speaking there was nothing she could have done, but the guilt, along with the pain never faded. So in 1995 when she heard that Dumbledore was calling the Order back together, she knew it was her chance to make the difference that she couldn't make the first time around. It was her chance to avenge James and Lily and Peter. It was her chance to save Harry. She had to take it.

The letter in Marlene's hands brought back so many memories for her. It was the first time she had tried to contact Remus since she left back in 1981, and her hands were shaking as she sent it off. Marlene wasn't sure how he would he would react. Would he think she was a coward for running? Would he resent her for leaving him behind to organise the funerals? Would he still be her friend?

Over the next few days, Marlene was a mess of nerves. The anticipation of his reply was killing her. What would she do if he sent a reply back not knowing who she was? It had been fourteen years, after all. What if he told her she wasn't welcome? She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle a rejection.

She didn't have to wait long. With shaking hands, she opened the letter and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Marlene,_

_Fourteen years and it's only now that you want something that I hear from you? I guess some things never change. In all seriousness, I was pleased and relieved to say the least when I got your letter. We all feared the worst after we heard the news, and your body wasn't found. We thought they'd taken you. Eventually Dumbledore told us you were safe, though, and I understand why you had to leave. Words cannot express how sorry I am about your family._

_You are more than welcome to join the order again, Merlin knows we need all the help we can get. Dumbledore will inform you of the headquarters location soon. There's something you need to know about before you come back, though. There's no easy way to explain this, so I'll just come right out and say it. Sirius is innocent. He and Peter traded places at the last minute and it was Peter who betrayed them to Voldemort, not Sirius. All this time, I believed he was guilty of murdering James and Lily, but it was Peter who had us all fooled. Sirius is here, with us. I'm not sure if you heard but he broke out of Azkaban a few years back. He's...he's still Sirius, but Azkaban took its toll on him, Marlene. I just thought you deserved a heads up considering your history. He asks after you, you know, almost everyday. He was a mess after you left. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, we all know why you did it. I just think you need to be aware of that when you come back._

_I really, genuinely hope you come back to us. We missed you, Marley._

_Love,_

_Remus._

* * *

Marlene cried.

* * *

Marlene walked through the doors of Grimmauld Place, head held high and trying not to cry as she saw so many familiar faces. She hadn't been close to most people, but the stab of guilt she always felt intensified as she saw them. All these people, all her friends, she had abandoned them all to save her own skin. And she hated herself for it.

She saw Remus first, and smiled hesitantly. Marlene wasn't normally a nervous person, but these were people she hadn't seen in fourteen years and she didn't really know how they felt about her anymore. Remus had changed in those fourteen years. He looked old, much older than his thirty-five years. Marlene noticed that he had more scars than she remembered, and he lacked the carefree look of his youth. Then Remus smiled back, and moved in to embrace her.

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered and it was enough to bring a proper smile to Marlene's face. She had one friend back, at least. Looking over his shoulder, Marlene saw Sirius enter the room, and her heart stopped. Remus pulled back, and gave her a knowing smile before mumbling something about 'things to do' and left, leaving Marlene and Sirius alone together for the first time since she left.

He looked up, and his handsome face split into a large, lopsided, but oh so familiar grin. Marlene's heart stopped when he smiled at her like that; there was no judgement or resentment in his eyes, just pure joy at seeing her again. She chuckled weakly as she took in his appearance.

"Merlin, you got old," she teased, moving closer at the same time he did so they were barely an arms length apart. He smirked at her comment, and raked his eyes over her. "You didn't," he replied, before reaching out to grab a strand of her blonde curls and twist it around his finger like he used to, eyes leaving hers briefly to mock examine the strand, his other arm reaching out to pull her closer, cupping her face gently. "I take that back, this is a white hair, and there's another. Merlin, McKinnon, are those wrinkles?"

It was everything she could do to not just break down then and there, because Sirius hadn't changed at all. He looked a little older, sounded a little more worn and his eyes had shadows in them that she had never seen before, but he was still her Sirius. Marlene launched herself into his arms, and he hugged her back fiercely, burying his head in her curls.

"I'm sorry I left, Merlin, I'm so, so sorry it was selfish and awful and you must hate me and _Merlin_ I'm sorry I thought you were guilty and I'm so sorry, Sirius," Marlene breathed in a rush, burying her head in the crook of his neck, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. His arms came around her waist, cradling her close to him. She could feel his heartbeat reverberate through his chest, steady and strong as it always was.

"You can be an idiot, McKinnon," Sirius said quietly, kissing her temple gently, "but I could never hate you. Ever. Now come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Seeing Harry for the first time was like seeing double. For a moment, she thought she was looking at James again. The two were roughly the same height, had the same sort of build. Physically, they were almost identical. Marlene's heart stopped when he looked up.

"Harry," Marlene breathed, looking at the boy. Harry stood up, and nodded in confirmation with those same inquisitive green eyes that Lily had and she felt the tears streaming down her face. He was the only living piece of her two best friends, and before she knew what she was doing she was hugging him, and he hugged her back even though she was a total stranger. For a minute Marlene almost convinced herself she was hugging James again.

"You're Marlene," Harry said when she finally pulled back. "Remus told me about you when he got your letter."

"Sorry," Marlene said sheepishly, letting him go. "I've known your father since we were little kids. He was my best friend, so was your mother. I knew you looked like him, but I didn't realise you were practically identical. And yeah, I'm Marlene."

"Nice to finally meet you," he said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

Marlene nodded in response, not really trusting her voice. The resemblance was uncanny.

"You're welcome to stay here," Sirius said to Marlene once Harry had retreated back to his friends. He almost sounded nervous. "I mean, I'll understand if you don't but you know there's loads of rooms, and Harry's here and I just thought-" Sirius stopped himself, and Marlene thought he looked like he was fighting some sort of internal battle. "I just thought you might like it," he finished lamely, watching her carefully.

Marlene's heart swelled. "I'd love to stay," she said, smiling softly. "But there need to be some ground rules regarding, um, us."

Sirius nodded, and grabbed her hand again, leading her up to his room where it was more private.

Marlene snorted at the posters on his wall, and Sirius shot her an indignant look.

"Got a problem with my posters, McKinnon?"

Shaking her head, Marlene tried to hold back a grin as he turned to face her. "Nothing, it's just so typical of you to have posters of half naked Muggle girls in your room. I mean, really? Is that the best fifteen year old Sirius Black could come up with to piss of his parents?"

Sirius smirked, and moved closer to her, looking like he twenty-one once again instead of thirty-six. Marlene felt her stomach flip like it did when they were teenagers, and she knew they were venturing into dangerous territory, but she hadn't seem him in fourteen years and whatever the consequences of their actions were tomorrow's problem.

"You know as well as I do that fifteen year old Sirius had much better ways of doing that then just posters, McKinnon."

Then suddenly his lips were on hers, and the rush she felt from his touch was completely intoxicating, and so familiar that her self-restraint snapped. Her arms wound around his neck to fist in his hair, and his slipped around her waist to pull her as close to him as possible. They indulged in the pleasure of each other, somehow finding their way onto the bed. Fourteen years of heartbreak and pent up feelings poured into their actions, both trying to communicate just how much they loved the other without actually saying it. When they were finished, Marlene curled up in the circle of his arms, and rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair fondly.

"This can't happen again," she said softly after a while, looking up at him. "At least, not now. Not in the middle of another war."

She didn't want to do this, but one of them had to and Marlene got the feeling that if Sirius had his way, he would never let her go. They were in the middle of a war, and a war was no time to try and rekindle an old relationship, as much as they both wanted to.

Sirius sighed, and dropped a kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes. "I know, Marls. Harry takes priority. Just like his father, that boy, always unintentionally finding ways to thwart me from grabbing you and never, ever, letting you go." He chuckled lightly. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Stay. Promise me you'll stay tonight - I think we deserve one night of indulgence," he paused before speaking again. "Promise me after the war...when it's over, promise me that you won't leave again." He spoke so softly that if Marlene he looked at her so earnestly, his face said more about his feelings for her than words ever could. "I don't think I could handle it if you left again."

Marlene promised, and they quickly fell asleep with smiles on their careworn faces; listening to the sound of each others hearts beating with the sound of hope.

* * *

Back to back they stood as they once had all those years ago, protecting each other as they always did, working in perfect sync. But this time was different. This time they were surrounded; this neither of them had wands had been lost during the fight. This time, there was no back up to save them. Both of them were exhausted, beaten and bruised; but they stood proud, chins up and faces set in defiance, not defeat. Just because they were going to die, didn't mean that they would go down cowering like kicked puppies. They wouldn't give the Death Eaters that satisfaction.

Lacing her hands with his, Marlene squeezed her eyes shut as they waited for their fate. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live to have her future with Sirius. She wanted to watch Harry grow up and she wanted to see the end of the war. She didn't want to leave again. Marlene didn't fear death, she just didn't want to greet it yet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so only he could hear. Sorry for leaving; sorry for not coming back sooner; sorry that they never got the chance to have the future they always dreamed of. Sirius squeezed her hand gently, his way of saying they were going to be okay. That everything was going to be okay. His way of telling her he loved her.

The Death Eaters were closing rank around them, their taunts and catcalls the only thing that was audible.

At the last second, Sirius twisted around, turning Marlene as well so they were facing each other. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had started to slowly drip down her face. He was crying too. "I'll see you soon, Marls, don't be scared."

Marlene smiled through her tears. There was a flash of green, and a maniacal laugh resonated through the air, and suddenly everything went black as Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black faded into oblivion.


End file.
